bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Duke of Flies
Often encountered early on, The Duke of Flies is the first Boss of the Game. He never charges at the player, seeming content to drift around the room in wide arcs, vomiting up clouds of flies to act as a screen. He is also relatively low on the amount of health. 'Behavior' Coughs regular flies and red flies around him and floats around the screen in random directions. Actually getting your shots through to him is the most challenging part of this encounter, and that can be accomplished in a few main ways: *Circle around until you line up on a gap in his fly screen and lay down a volley *Punch through his screen with bombs/Mr. Boom *If you have Sad Onion or Number One, simply concentrate fire on the Duke and let the sheer volume of shots take down the flies. *A single bomb will kill him one shot, in most cases. *Hourglass on the Duke makes him spawn 6 flies instead of 3 *The boss gets significantly harder if you can't land your shots right away. Green variation is particularly dangerous as shooting down Moters will make it very easy to get hit. *When the Duke of Flies starts spitting up bloated Flies, Focus-fire them down when they appear to keep things under control. *If you get swarmed by his flies it is always a good idea to leave the duke alone and concentrate on his spawns. While this will not damage the Duke in any way, one tends to overlook the flies often before they reach the critical mass. *Another good tactic is placing a bomb next to you and using your tears to send it directly to him. This is pretty useful against champion versions, as the bomb can easily take out the monsters spawned and deals about half his health bar in damage. The Duke of Flies also resembles a powered up version of Hives. 'Alternate Colors' Orange: Larger and spawns Large Attack Flies and Suckers instead of Standard Attack Flies. 'Green: '''Shoots blood in all directions when he coughs, and spawns Moters instead of Attack Flies. Gallery DuskOfFiles.png|The Duke of Flies right before vomiting flies. Pomf.png|The green champion variation in Basement 2. 2011-11-06_142056.png dukey.jpg|The Duke of Flies as seen on Isaac's Death Note. Orange Version Duke.png|Orange Version of Duke of Flies Duke of Flies Green Variation.png|Green Version of The Duke of Flies Trivia *The name "The Duke of Flies" is a reference to Beelzebub, "The Lord of the Flies", a derogatory name used for a Philistine god and later a demon in Christian mythology. *This creature is also simply called "The Duke" in the Unholy Edition art booklet. Interestingly, the protective ring of insects he spits out to surround himself with is referred to as the "halo of flies", just like the item Isaac can pick up to protect himself with orbiting flies. *The Duke of Flies is also a possible reference the ''The Legend of Zelda's boss, Patra, who also has "flies" circling around him to protect him. *The Duke of Flies is probably a side upgrade of the Hive, which should instead "evolve" into the Swarmer. This is just speculation, though. *The Duke of Flies was confirmed to be Edmund McMillen's portrayal of the pokemon Koffing. Videos Category:Boss